The grant proposal seeks financial support for our annual California Association of Regional Cancer Registries (CARCR) conference. Since its inception in 1988, the conference is a rich resource for physicians, health care providers, cancer control experts, policy makers, researchers in the public and private sectors, tumor registry staff, and others with an interest in cancer research and community intervention. This two-day conference provides a forum for participants to share and discuss cancer data to advance scientific knowledge about the causes, treatment, cures, and prevention of cancer. The conference is held annually in March with the site of the conference alternating between Northern and Southern California. The March 2005 conference, which is the first to be covered by this proposal, will be held at a still to be determined site in Northern California.